Damaged Blue
'''Damaged Blue '''is the sixth chapter of K -Count Down-. Summary On 30 November, over a month since the Mihashira Tower Incident, Seri Awashima sits alone and distracted, while Saruhiko Fushimi repeatedly addresses her, and eventually points out that her drink is spilling out once she comes to. Seri apologises, but Fsoon moves on about how, since the week had started, supernatural cases have rapidly increased, especially that of Jungle. More specifically, the Clan's low-ranking Clansmen have been causing a number of petty incidents, and the issue is their lack of knowledge on Nagare Hisui and in general. Fushimi adds that troublesome Strains have been taking advantage of Scepter Four's lack of man-power, and Seri mentions that she believes that Scepter Four should rethink its current system. Fushimi, however, notes that that is not what Seri is truly worried about. Uneasy, Seri briefly thinks of Reisi Munakata, and explains that she's concerned about his Weismann Levels. Later, Seri sits despondently within HOMRA (building), where Izumo Kusanagi tries to get her attention. He comments on her deeply spacing out, and asks her what's wrong. Seri crosses her arms and with a stern face, says nothing's the matter, and that she is glad HOMRA has calmed down itself, and that problems from them would be intolerable with how busy Scepter Four already is. Kusanagi guesses that Seri thought HOMRA Clansmen would act out with their new Red King, and he assures Seri that they have actually been acting decently as of late, to which Seri approves, stirring her drink. Kusanagi asks how Seri's Clan is doing, and Seri begins to speak about Munakata, but trails off. Anna appears in her lion pyjama suit, and is immediately mortified for being seen in such an undignified way despite her position as a King. Seri assures that it's fine, and Kusanagi asks Anna what brought her downstairs. Peering into the bar, Anna says that she was thirsty, and Kusanagi tells her to come back in. Anna is reluctant, but Kusanagi tells her that the Seri here is not Scepter Four's lieutenant, but what he calls the 'private' Seri, and that Seri is not on Red Clan territory, but at Bar HOMRA, so there's no reason for either Seri nor Anna to act so formal. Convinced, Anna sits on a bar stool next to Seri, who remarks that it's unexpected to see Anna so worried about her image as King. Anna explains that it's because she felt she shouldn't show such sides of herself in front of Blue Clansmen. Amused, Seri laughs. Anna stares intently at her, and bluntly notes that Seri is worried about her own King. This greatly distresses Seri, and Kusanagi further prods if Seri's worried about how the burden of slaying a King has been for Munakata. Reminded of Mikoto Suoh, Anna glances at the couch he often sat at, a transparent image of him set up in her mind, even though it's actually empty. Kusanagi apologises. Seri asks why he's apologising, to which Kusanagi explains that it's because it's Mikoto's fault Munakata ever had to slay a King in the first place Seri, increasingly uncomfortable, clenches her fist, while Anna's expression saddens. It's noted that Munakata's Weismann Levels are in fact abnormal, and if other Scepter Four members find out, resentment toward Mikoto will further increase. Seri wonders if vice versa is true as well – that there are HOMRA members who resent Munakata for slaying their late King. Kusanagi tries to say something, but Seri points out that she, Scepter Four's lieutenant, and Kusanagi, HOMRA's strategist, should understand this. Initially, this surprises Kusanagi, but he soon apologises once more, this time for taking Seri so lightly. He says that, despite what Seri may think, he doubts that Munakata will end the same as Mikoto, and that the scenario is hypothetical. With a smile, he tells Seri that if she needs anything, she should tell him, and he wants to help her. Seri seems to try and say something, but lowers her head, only to drink from her glass. She slams the glass down, demanding another one with more anko, which shocks Kusanagi, whereas Anna is seen sitting down on the stairs, smiling just slightly. Back at Tsubaki-mon, Fushimi walks down the hallway, thinking back to his previous conversation with Seri. It's revealed that the Information Department was assigned to secretly measure Munakata's Weismann Levels more than once, and that the readings showed instability. Fushimi mentions that since Munakata hasn't mentioned anything, there's nothing to worry about, and he questions if Seri saw something else she's troubled by. Seri says that she's seen Munakata fail at controlling his powers, but he told her it was nothing to worry about. Fushimi smiles, and aloud says that it's no laughing matter if Munakata “fails” as a King as soon as another Clansman passes him, and the Clansman looks back at him immediately afterward, revealed to be Zenjō. Later outside, Fushimi overhears neighing from the stables, and walks into to catch Anna feeding White Bean Tofu Stew, in its white, pegasus-like Strain form, a carrot. This upsets Fushimi, and Anna explains that she wanted to see the horse, and Fushimi scolds Anna for violationg Protocol 121. Anna is unfazed by the scolding, staring unblinkingly at him. Fushimi further scolds her for wandering about the night on her own, but Anna claims that she is fine by herself, even at night. Fushimi scoffs, and says that Kusanagi must be worrying about her, but Anna explains that she used her fire wings to fly out her bedroom window as to not worry him. This succeeds in further irritating Fushimi, and complains about her use of her Kingly powers, and that she and tMikoto both have no regard for protocol, questioning why Red Kings are like this. After a moment of silence, Fushimi comments on her actually being King, and Anna affirms her status. Fushimi asks what her business with Scepter Four is, and Anna speaks about Seri, still at Bar HOMRA, and how upset she was, thus, Anna came to check on Scepter Four's situation herself, lifting a marble up and looking through it. Fushimi asks if it's about Munakata specifically, and Anna lowers her marble, while Fushimi questions what Munakata seems like to her. Anna says that she does entirely understand, but there's a heavy weight on Munakata, and isn't because of one thing. She's also noticed that, in general, the surroundings have been astir, describing it as noisy and bustling. To her, it feels like just before a storm starts. She begins to walk away, musing that, if a storm does come, the burden on Munakata will increase, and that both Seri and Fushimi will be there as his support. Fushimi, doubtful, questions the thought of simple Clansmen supporting a King, but Anna insists that he is able to do such a thing. While walking away, she turns back to inform Fushimi that Misaki Yata is also faring well, to which Fushimi snaps that he does not care. The next morning, the first of December, Andy Dōmyōji complains of how busy they have all been, and that he's suffering from a lack of sleep, while Ryūhō Kamo points out that he usually sleeps too much, and Akira Hidaka how long Andy usually sleeps, to which the latter answers that he usually sleeps for about ten hours, which shocks Akira. Fushimi passes Himori Akiyama, who asks him if they plan on going to Mihashira Tower, which Fushimi says yes and that Seri will also be coming. Yūjirō Benzai comments on how it seems Munakata already left for the tower, and wonders when he ever sleeps. In a van, Fushimi points out Seri's exhausted appearance, but she says she's no different from usual. She tries to bring up yesterdays conversation, but Fushimi spots Munakata's Sword of Damocles floating above Mihashira Tower. They rush out the vehicle, and Seri explains how the Sword of Damocles only appears when a King shows a certain amount of power, and questions if he's being attacked. She and Fushimi run in to see Munakata, but abruptly pause, noticing the growing crack in Munakata's sword, and mentioning how wear in a sword often means the beginning of a “countdown” to its downfall. In the Dresden Slate's room, Munakata stands alone, and greets a panting Seri and Fushimi with a smile on his face. Seri tries to bring up his sword being present, but Munakata claims that it happened unintentionally when he was examining the Dresden Slate. Fushimi looks away scoffing, but Seri exclaims at him to not not try and deceive them. Calmly, Munakata interrupts her, pointing out that it'll be another busy day for Scepter Four, so she shouldn't try talking about futile things in the meantime, and tells the two of them to get back to work. Outside, Zenjō stares up at Munakata's Sword of Damocles. Later, at a food stall, Zenjō meets Shiotsu Gen, another former Clansman of Jin Habari's, and he notes his surprise in meeting the man in such a place, mentioning Zenjō's reputation as “Zenjō the Demon”, and asks about his position now serving Munakata. Zenjō affirms it's true, and asks Shiotsu about how he's doing. Shiotsu answers by saying he gets by taking care of Habari's two final Clansmen, the twins Akito and Hayato Minato, who had joined at age eleven two weeks prior to the Kagutsu Crater and Habari's death. Zenjō refers to them as kids, but Shiotsu points out they're now adults, which makes him comment on how fourteen years have passed since the crater, and how as kids grow into adults, he and Zenjō have grown old. Background on their former King is given, and how Zenjō and Shiotsu were his two closest Clansmen, and how Genji Kagutsu's Damocles Down also gave way the risk of Habari's own Damocles Down, prevented only by Zenjō slaying him. Shitosu asks why Zenjō serves under the new Blue King, since, after Habari's death, he was the first to leave Scepter 4. Zenjō reasons that he is simply watching Munakata. Understanding the meaning behind his words, Shiotsu refers to it as Zenjō 'making sure'. Zenjō mentions how it must be some sort of sign that he and Zenjō met under such conditions, and Shiotsu remarks that it's rare of him to say something like that. Suddenly, Zenjō tells Shitosu of the crack in Munakata's sword, which catches Shiotsu off guard, but he soon notes how it's almost been a year since Munakata had slain a King. He asks Zenjō if he's serving under Munakata because of “that time”, and Zenjō only answers by saying he's no more but a staff member for the Information Department. Shiotsu stares before drinking from his glass, that that is so. Later, Munakata sees Zenjō returning, asking if he went out to eat for once. Zenjō says he did, since, while Scepter Four's teams are busy, he in the Information Department is at leisure. Munakata calls this something to be envied, and says that it's a waste someone of Zenjō's calibre is merely in the Information Department, and asks if he'll transfer sections after all. Zenjō declines, saying that with his condition, he has no intention of taking a sword. Munakata smiles hollowly, calling that a pity, and he walks away without another word. At Bar HOMRA, Kusanagi finds Anna standing outside the building, asking her what's wrong and commenting on the cold. Anna replies that she was watching the stars. As Anna walks back in, Kusanagi points out how it's already December, and that her birthday's soon, meaning it's already been a year since Tatara Totsuka's death. Characters in Order of Appearance #Reisi Munakata #Seri Awashima #Saruhiko Fushimi #Izumo Kusanagi #Anna Kushina #Mikoto Suoh (vision) #Gōki Zenjō #Basashi #Andy Dōmyōji #Ryūhō Kamo #Akira Hidaka #Himori Akiyama #Yūjirō Benzai #Gen Shiotsu #Jin Habari Category:Chapters